29 Sentences of Destiel and One That's Kinda Not
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: So...bluebelllane wrote this fic i read and she told her readers to give it a go so i did. And here it is 30 sentences of SPN and Destiel! with words found on a Random Word Generator. So yeah,it was totes random seriously twisted and fun. So try it!


**So, i read this fic called TwentySeven Sentences by bluebelllane and she suggested that we try it... So i did!**

**But i uh... kinda got carried away, as i have tendency of doing and... um... i made thirty instead. So.**

**So, i got all these words from a Random Word Generator and MAN they were totes RANDOM! i had to even Wiki a few and even then they were hard, but i managed. i'm a big girl now!**

**Ahem. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, they are mostly, if not all, Destiel based becasue i am pathetically obbsessed with them and OOOHHH! I got seasons 1-3 and season 5 of SPN for X-MAS and i have money to go buy season 4 ( the one i wanna see the most i don't get, how ironic is that?)! **

**Sings: *I'm so EXCITED! And i just CAN'T HIDE IT! WHOOOOOOO!***

**Excuse me again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

1. Brief

The kiss was brief, but sweet and meaningful, so that when Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, he saw an expression of pure happiness there.

2. Guest

Bobby wasn't that ecstatic that he had a new guest, especially since it was a stuck up angel that was looking at the man he had practically raised like he was a piece of meat that needed… seasoning.

3. Concept

Castiel didn't get the concept of make-up sex: so what they had had a fight, why did Dean always have to insist upon it? Although, if he was honest, Castiel wasn't exactly complaining.

4. Symptom

Castiel could feel the first symptom of a cold coming onto him in his new human body as he coughed and, as Dean put it, almost hacked up a lung.

5. Automatic

Dean cocked his semi-automatic and hoped and prayed that when he busted in there, eyes closed and trigger-finger going, he wouldn't hit anybody too important.

6. Collaboration (the hell?)

Honestly, Castiel was happy with his collaboration with the Winchesters; he would never have met Dean otherwise.

7. Flying

Castiel knew he was flying as fast as he could, but he still couldn't hel but think, What if I don't make it there in time?

8. Possible

Sam didn't think that it was possible for Dean to actually love someone as deep as that, but when he walked in on him and Cas, literally cuddling in their sleep, he somehow didn't find it that hard to believe anymore.

9. Ultimate

The ultimate reason for Castiel sacrificing himself all those times: Dean, plain and simple.

10. Sauce (you know EXACTLY what I'ma gonna use)

Chocolate sauce, or maybe caramel; Dean honestly couldn't choose which one Cas would taste better with, although, if you asked him, Cas tasted fine all by himself.

11. Stuff

Sam cocked an eyebrow as Dean hurried around the motel room, putting things away before he could see them and laughed as he stuttered out as Sam asked him what it was, "Um… just some… s-stuff."

12. Green (poifect ain't it?)

Dean's eyes were so green that Castiel had to believe that God made up a brand new shade of it just for the hunter's eyes.

13. Pressure

As the seconds ticked by, the pressure of Dean's lips on Castiel's only increased until someone cleared their throat and they heard Sam say, "Um… I'm gonna take that as my cue to get my own room?"

14. Conflict

So much conflict raged in Dean's mind as he thought of Castiel and angel of the friggin lord, the angel of the friggin lord that he was in LOVE with. There was something seriously wrong with that picture, but for the life of him, Dean couldn't see what.

15. Static

The moment Sam felt the static in the air he knew something was going to happen, so he was barely surprised when he heard Castiel yell, "Dean! Sam! Get down NOW!"

16. Gang

The Gang of Demons surrounded them and all Dean had to say was, "Sammy, you were such a pain in the ass for a brother, but at least you were mine," to which Sam rolled his eyes and , "And Cas?" to which the angel had looked up at him, "I love you man," which was not what Sam was expecting but seemed to be just fine for the angel.

17. Compute

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "but you tonguing a guy angel as I walk in on MY bed just does not compute with me."

18. Me

Stay with me, Dean screamed in his head, not daring to say it at all lest he scare the angel away, but the look in Cas's eyes seemed to be enough: the angel understood nonetheless, spoken or not.

19. Impact

The impact of the wall with Dean's back made his vision jump and his world blur, but Cas and Sam were fine, so Dean could pull through a measly, although painful, smack to the brick wall.

20. Reserve

Castiel collapsed into the backseat of the Impala, knowing he needed to reserve his dwindling power, but was surprised when Dean threw Sam the keys and got into the back with him, taking Castiel's head and gently laying it onto the hunter's won lap.

21. Wall

Castiel painted the sigil in his own blood on the wall, deeply saddened by the fact that he was now human and could. But that of course just melted away when he heard Dean's chuckle and felt him squeeze his waist in approval.

22. Occurrence

Castiel knew it was such a strange occurrence when an angel Fell for a human; he knew it was even stranger when they fell for them in both senses and couldn't be any happier that he applied.

23. Profession

In their line of profession Dean knew there was no time for love, romance and a family, but with Cas, that all seemed to be challenged, especially know that the angel's stomach was huge and Dean was grinning in happiness at the wedding band that mirrored his own.

24. Fifteen

Dean had been fifteen when he'd first seen Castiel, all black feathers and blue eyes watching over him as he slept in a crappy motel bed, and even then he knew he was going to love him.

25. .Buss (thank you WIKI! Though, not sure if I used it right….)

Dean pressed a quick buss to Castiel's lips, making the newly Fallen angel gasp in not only surprise, but pleasure.

26. Commodity

"Don't damage the goods!" Dean yelled smarmily to a demon making Castiel wonder what kind of commodity Dean was referring to.

27. Cancer

Of all things, cancer was the monster that was going to kill Dean and he couldn't do anything about it but cry into a human Castiel's arms as the ex-angel cried in synchrony with him.

28. Employer

Although Dean and Sam didn't have an employer, it didn't bother them much: Dean still got his angel and Sam still got be his geek self and love his books and spells.

29. Stock

Sam new they had a good stock in everything from guns to ammo to beer but… what the hell did Dean want whip cream and chocolate sauce, especially since Cas was now staying with them? He wasn't going to whip up an ice cream sundae for the angel was h- Sam cut off that thought as he thought not _for_ the angel but… _on_ him.

30. Adjacent

Being domestic was on Dean's Never Gonna Happen List, but seeing as it worked out, with Cas in his home and loving him and Sam living in a house adjacent theirs with Mrs. Sara Blake-Winchester, it wasn't looking so bad after all.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I suggest you all try this, just as bluebellllane suggested. its fun and she's right: it does help your vocab! I will forever use the word BUSS instead of kiss!**

** MWAHAHAHAHA! now NO ONE will EVER know what i'm TALKING ABOUT!**

**Sorry...**

**Dean: You are one sick puppy.**

**Cas: *nodnodnods***

**Cara: ! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!**

**Me&Dean&Cas: O.o**

**Dean: Let's go, Cas.**

**Cas: *nodnodnods***

***poofs them away***

**Me: *eyeing a crazy Cara***

**Cara: Now we can TORTURE together and-**

**Me: CAS!DEAN! COME BACK AND GET ME!**

**Review?**


End file.
